El primer amor
by Crona-Dark
Summary: One-shot: la pequeña Himawari se siente extraña después del encuentro que tuvo con cierto ninja de Sunagakure, luego de descubrir con ayuda de su madre que es lo que le pasa, se animara a darle un obsequio. ¿Cómo reaccionaran Naruto y Boruto si vieran a la pequeña Uzumaki actuando de forma extraña? (Shinki y Himawari)
**EL PRIMER AMOR**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **PERSONAJES:** HIMAWARI Uzumaki, SHINKI

En la nación del fuego, la aldea oculta de las hojas, Konohagakure, se encontraba reparando los daños recibidos por el ataque de Momoshiki y Kinshiki Otsutsuki hace tres días durante los exámenes chuunin . Sin embargo en la casa del Séptimo Hokage, una pequeña azabache se encontraba en su habitación pensativa, era nada más y nada menos que Himawari Uzumaki, La hija menor del Séptimo Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?… no creo que sea normal, será mejor preguntarle a Okasan- dijo levantándose de la cama y dispuesta a buscar a su madre.

Busco por la cocina, luego la sala, la habitación principal, pero no la encontró, finalmente luego de revisar todas las habitaciones la encontró limpiando la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-¿Okasan puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo acercándose hasta donde se encontraba su madre.

\- Claro pequeña, ¿de qué se trata?- dijo su madre dejando la aspiradora a un lado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-hmm… ¿porque te sientes nerviosa cuando estas con una persona?- la pequeña Himawari miro a su madre esperando la respuesta.

\- puede ser por distintas razones: cuando te hace sentir incomoda por sus acciones o también cuando sabes que tú presencia no le es grata- su madre respondía mirándola con curiosidad-también puede ser cuando te gusta esa persona.

-me sentí cómoda cuando estaba con el… ¿y cómo sé si me gusta?- la pequeña miraba con confusión el rostro de su madre.

\- bueno… puede que te sientas nerviosa, o sientas que tu corazón late más rápido, también te sientes cómoda con su presencia aun si no se dicen nada, también notas que quieres que esa persona note mas tu presencia…. Bueno al menos asi fue como me enamore de tu padre- dijo su madre sonriéndole con ternura- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le miro con curiosidad, aunque sospechaba el porqué de las preguntas de su hija.

\- Bueno… es que conocí a un chico, y me sentí algo extraña- dijo mirando a su madre – ¿es malo?- pregunto preocupada.

-Claro que no, si te sientes bien después de ese encuentro, lo más probable es que te guste y sea tu primer amor- le dijo sonriendo con ternura a su pequeña, ahora confirmaba lo que sospecho anteriormente, su pequeña hija se había enamorado.

La pequeña miro a su madre con alegría- Mi primer amor... ¡suena muy bonito Okasan!, ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?- Himawari miraba algo apenada a su madre, ahora sabía que era lo que le pasaba, se había enamorado del chico que la salvo durante los exámenes chuunin.

-Mi primer amor fue y será siempre tu padre- dijo con una dulce sonrisa abrazando a la pequeña.-el primer amor siempre es especial Himawari, es algo que tarde o temprano siempre llega y se queda en el corazón.

-gracias Okasan-Himawari abrazo con más fuerza a su madre- ¿y como hago para que sepa que es mi primer amor?-dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su madre quedo algo sorprendida ante esa pregunta, pero luego sonrió.

\- Puedes darle un pequeño presente… ¿quieres que te ayude? – le pregunto su madre sonriendo .

-claro- le dijo sonriendo como solo una Uzumaki puede hacerlo.

Ambas se levantaron de la cama y caminaron hasta salir del cuarto de Boruto.

 **HORAS** **DESPUÉS**

La pequeña Himawari se encontraba escondida, arrimada a una pared, con sus manos en el pecho sujetando firmemente una pequeña caja envuelta en una delicada tela rosa, estaba observando a un grupo de chicos de Suna que se encontraban en la salida de la aldea.

-v-vamos yo puedo h-hacerlo... p-puse todo mi esfuerzo en esto-ahí estaba otra vez tartamudeando como aquella vez en la que ese chico la salvo.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Ella se encontraba junto a su madre observando el combate entre su hermano mayor Boruto y Shikadai Nara._

 _-¡Vamos oni-chan tu puedes!- gritaba a todo pulmón apoyando a su hermano._

 _Parecía que su hermano perdería cuando Shikadai utilizo el jutsu posesión de sombra del clan Nara y paralizo a Boruto, pero se sorprendió cuando su hermano hizo multi clones de sombras acorralando a Shikadai, y este solo se rindió. Grito y grito todo lo que sus pulmones podían dando vítores de alegría, cuando Rock Lee declaro a su hermano ganador. Y hubiese seguido si no hubiese escuchado a su padre pidiéndole a su madre que utilizara el byakugan y revisara a Boruto._

 _Silenciosamente activo su byakugan junto al de su madre y miro a su hermano con un artefacto en su mano, miro con horror como su padre bajaba hasta donde estaba su hermano y sacaba al descubierto el artefacto, luego por petición de su padre Lee-San declaro vencedor a Shikadai._

 _-¿Okasan qué pasa?- le pregunto a su madre quien solo la abrazo triste, eso significaba que su hermano había hecho algo incorrecto, tal vez el artefacto que llevaba no estaba permitido. Abrazo con tristeza a su madre cuando vio que su padre le retiraba la bandana ninja a su hermano._

 _Luego vio como su hermano, después de gritarle a su padre salía corriendo, de inmediato aparecieron unos hombres extraños que tenían los mismos ojos del clan de su madre, el byakugan del clan Hyuga, pero esos hombre se veían diferentes, nunca los había visto en todas las veces que su madre o su tía la llevaban al territorio del clan. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a su madre quienes eran ya que una explosión desestabilizo el lugar, sintió los brazos de su madre rodeándola y llevándola fuera del peligro._

 _-¿Okasan que sucede? ¿Dónde está Otosan y one-chan?-Pregunto desesperada al ver a los aldeanos heridos por las explosiones que seguían. Su madre la llevo a un lugar seguro donde se encontraban refugiados mas aldeanos._

 _-Himawari, escúchame quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas hasta que regrese- su madre hablo firmemente._

 _-Okasan, Otosan y onechan están bien ¿verdad?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-claro que si, tu padre no dejará que nada le pase a Boruto- Su madre contesto abrazándola fuertemente, noto que su madre estaba igual de preocupada que ella- ahora harás lo que te dije ¿verdad?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos._

 _-s-si….Okasan p-por favor trae a Otosan y a Oni-chan de vuelta-dijo entre lagrimas despidiéndose de su madre._

 _-Lo hare- fue lo último que dijo su madre antes de desaparecer._

 _Unos minutos después no aguanto las ganas, activo su byakugan y fue al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla. Pudo ver como su madre fue herida gravemente por esos extraños cuando intento acercarse. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarla, pero una nueva explosión mucho más grande que las anteriores la mando volando a metros de distancia para finalmente chocar abruptamente en una pared, su byakugan se desactivo por el golpe. Se levanto con dificultad y camino tambaleándose._

 _-T-tengo que llegar…. T-tengo que a-ayudar a Okasan-hablo con dificultad mientras caminaba apoyada en un palo, le dolía las piernas, seguramente se las había lastimado, no quiso mirar su estado ya que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo si estaba herida o no, lo más importante era ayudar a su madre y de ser posible a su padre y hermano._

 _Camino hasta ver a la multitud, no le importo si estaba cansada o si le dolían o no las piernas, ella quería ver a su familia, quería ver como estaba su madre. En su desesperación no vio cuando restos enormes de lo que antes era el_ _estadio_ _colapsaban y empezaban a caer en su dirección. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por más que lo quisiera sus piernas no respondían, cayó al piso y cerró los ojos para evitar ver el fatal golpe…. Pero no llego._

 _Luego de unos segundos, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a un chico de la edad de su hermano aproximadamente, parado frente a ella, vio su cabello negro meciéndose con el aire, tenia la cara pintados con unas líneas rojas en forma de E, notó que tenia puesto la bandana de Sunagakure, asi que dedujo que era uno de los ninjas que había venido a tomar el examen chuunin. Ahora que lo veía bien lo reconoció, era el chico que derroto a Chou Chou AKimichi….pero no logro recordar su nombre._

 _Sintió algo moviéndose debajo de ella, fijo su mirada hacia abajo y noto que estaba sobre una plataforma de arena como la que usaba el Kazekage Gaara, pero esta era de color negro y su textura era como si fuese de hierro._

 _Miro al chico que tenia al frente, Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba rodeado por arena que formaba una especie de capa con capucha y de esta misma se desprendía la arena que la sostenía. Ahí cayó en cuenta que el la había salvado de morir aplastada._

 _-g-gracias p-por a-ayudarme – estaba confundida, ella nunca tartamudeaba, a menos que fuera por el cansancio, sí, eso debía ser… el cansancio._

 _El chico no dijo nada, observo como movió la mano y una marioneta mandaba a volar lo que hace apenas unos minutos atrás iba a caer sobre ella, luego la arena que la rodeaba se empezó a desplazar cuando él comenzó a moverse, era como si la arena se moviera a su voluntad. El chico camino a su lado hasta llevarla donde se encontraba los ninjas médicos, luego la arena la deposito con cuidado en una camilla y regreso a rodear el cuerpo de él hasta acoplarse con la capa que lo cubría hasta más abajo de las rodillas. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección._

 _Miro confundida al chico que se marchaba, después de unos segundos se paro como pudo y empezó a buscar a su madre, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban no llego muy lejos y empezó a caer al piso._

 _-No deberías esforzarte tanto cuando estas tan débil- vio al chico parado a su lado impidiendo que cayera, luego como si se tratase de papel la cargo en los brazos_

 _-t-tengo q-que a-ayudar a mi Okasan -otra vez estaba tartamudeando, esta vez sintió las mejillas calientes y se le hacía difícil mirarle a la cara, con algo de vergüenza miro apenada como él la miraba serio._

 _\- Tu madre fue ayudar al Hokage - dijo mirándole a la cara- fue herida y una ninja medico esta tratándola al igual que a tu hermano.-su voz sonaba seria._

 _-¿¡M-mi one-chan e-esta b-bien!? ¿¡y a mi Otosan le p-paso algo!?- pregunto preocupada, pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta ya que sus párpados se cerraban por el cansancio y dejo de escuchar todo a su alrededor, finalmente quedo inconsciente en los brazos de aquel chico._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró acostada en una camilla, al parecer la habían curado ya que los raspones y el dolor en sus piernas había desaparecido. Comenzó a buscar a su familia, si estaban heridos tenían que estar en alguna camilla de ese mismo lugar. Finalmente encontró a su hermano inconsciente-¡ Oni-chan!- corrió a lado de su hermano para ver como estaba._

 _-el está bien- una voz a sus espaldas la hizo voltear, lo vio parado junto a una camilla al parecer uno de sus compañeros de equipo estaba herido también._

 _\- g-gracias p-por ayudarme- otra vez sintió como su cara se calentaba, ante la mirada de el-¿c-como s-se llama?- con mucha vergüenza logro preguntar lo que tanto quería saber._

 _-Shinki- Contestó el cortante, luego se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida._

 _-E-espere – Lo vio detenerse – ¿c-como sabia quien e-era mi hermano?-pregunto apretando con fuerza las mangas de su chompa._

 _-ya lo había visto antes ….. Era fácil de deducir que eras su hermana ya que tienes las mismas marcas en las mejillas- Después se dio la vuelta y se marcho._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Apretaba cada vez mas fuerte aquella caja, no sabía si a Shinki le gustaría o no, ¿y si no lo recibía y la rechazaba?, preguntas como esa rodeaban la mente de la pequeña Uzumaki.

-o-ojala le gusten- dijo mientras daba el primer paso saliendo de ese callejón en el que había estado escondida.

-¿Himawari? … ¿Qué haces ahí?- La voz de su hermano la hizo saltar de susto.

-¡One-chan!- dijo mirando a su hermano que no estaba solo, venía acompañado de Shikadai e Inojin, este último la miraba algo curioso.

-Hola Himawari – Inojin la saludaba sonriendo y Shikadai solo alzo la mano en forma de saludo. -H-hola- dijo nerviosa.

-¿es para mí?- Boruto iba a tomar la pequeña caja de las manos de su hermana, pero esta la aparto de inmediato.

-¡no, Okasan te dará la tuya y la de Otosan!- dijo lo más rápido que pudo, su hermano la miraba sorprendido.

\- ¿entonces esa para quién es?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño- no me digas que….

\- e-esta es p-para alguien especial- Himawari estaba sonrojada mirando al piso, la presencia de los amigos de su hermano la ponían más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba- ¡One-chan te veo en casa!- dijo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Llego justo cuando el grupo de la arena junto con su Kazekage estaban despidiéndose del Hokage y Shikamaru.

-Adiós Naruto, Shikamaru- Gaara entrelazaba las manos con ambos despidiéndose.

\- Hombre al menos manda correos para ver cómo vas - Naruto sonreía abiertamente acompañándolo a la Salida.

\- ¡E-esperen!- Una pequeña voz hizo que todos regresaran a ver.

\- ¿Himawari….qué haces aquí?-Naruto la miraba alegre- ¿Es para mí?- Pregunto mirando la caja en manos de su hija.

\- Otosan, e-esto…. Okasan t-tiene la tuya- Naruto se sorprendió, ver a su hija hablar asi de nerviosa le hizo recordar la forma en que solía ser Hinata de pequeña cuando estaba con él – E -esta es p-para otra p-persona- Vio la mirada de su hija clavada en el piso.

Vio con los ojos abiertos como platos, como su pequeña girasol caminaba pasando de él, hacia el grupo que había venido junto con Gaara a los exámenes.

Su pequeña niña se acercaba a uno de los chuunin de la Arena, específicamente al más serio de los tres al que de alguna manera le hacía recordar a Gaara, si mal no recuerda su nombre era Shinki, tenía buenas habilidades debía reconocerlo, el chico era un buen ninja a pesar de su corta edad, incluso podía usar la arena como Gaa…. ¡esperen! ¿¡Porque su hija le estaba dando esa caja!? Y ¿¡Porque estaba tan nerviosa y con la cara roja!?

-S-Shinki e-esto es p-para ti- La boca de Naruto casi cae al piso de la impresión. Shikamaru miraba sorprendido la escena y Gaara ….Bueno el solo estaba preocupado por la posible reacción de Naruto contra el pobre chuunin, si era lo que él estaba pensando esto terminaría mal, lo mejor sería irse de inmediato para evitar problemas.

Himawari estaba nerviosa, Shinki aun no había dicho nada y a ella le daba mucha vergüenza alzar la cabeza para ver su reacción. Sintió como la caja era retirada de sus manos, alzo la cabeza lentamente y lo vio a la cara.

-e-es para el c-camino - dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas- t-ten un b-buen viaje- camino hasta acercarse a él y se paró de puntillas hasta alcanzarlo, luego reuniendo todo el valor que tenia le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El chico se sorprendió por un momento y luego regreso a su habitual seriedad, miro la caja por un momento y empezó abrirla, Himawari parecía que se iba a desmayar de la pena.

El chico termino de abrirla, levanto la tapa y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Dentro de esa caja había un onigiri con su rostro, olía bien se notaba que se había esforzado en hacerlo…. Incluso había hecho cuidadosamente las líneas moradas de su rostro, volvió a cerrar la pequeña caja y la guardo en la bolsa ninja que cargaba.

-Gracias – dijo mirando a una Himawari apenada que segundos después salió corriendo.

Naruto estaba en shock, eso se le hacía familiar, intento recordar donde había visto algo parecido…. Después de meditar un rato dio con la respuesta, ¡Hinata le había hecho uno de esos cuando fueron a una misión!, ¡ella se lo había dado porque estaba enamorada de el!. Entonces eso solo significaba una cosa... ¡su pequeña niña, estaba enamorada de aquel miserable!, porque eso era ese pequeño infame que había osado robarle el amor de su hija. Pero él no era el único furioso en ese momento, Boruto estaba en la misma situación, ¡no podía creer que su pequeña y dulce hermana estaba enamorada del chico de la arena!

-Oye Boruto, creo que a tu hermana le gusta el ninja de Suna- el comentario de Inojin no hizo más que aumentar su molestia.

\- Esto se va a salir de control- Shikadai suspiraba aburrido, mirando la situación en la que estaba… probablemente tendría que inmovilizar a Boruto para evitar que haga una locura.

\- Sabes, si ellos se llegan a casar tu hermana tendrá que ir a vivir a Suna, tal y como hizo la madre de Shikadai cuando se caso con Shikamaru-san – Inojin inocentemente hizo que Boruto imaginara un futuro donde su pequeña hermana vivía en Suna, lejos de él y de sus padres.

\- ¡de ninguna manera! – bramo iracundo para luego salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Vaya… parece que tienes novia Shinki – el comentario de Kankuro hizo que Naruto Saliera de su trance, quería mandar a volar a ese insolente.

\- Naruto… nos tenemos que ir, te mandare un mensaje cuando lleguemos – Gaara intento retirarse prudentemente junto a los demás, para evitar que su hermano Kankuro hiciera más comentarios inoportunos.

\- Espera Gaara…. Tengo que hablar con ese chico - Shikamaru se preparo para inmovilizar a Naruto, como igualmente lo había hecho su hijo con un alterado Boruto.

\- No hay tiempo Naruto…. Nos vemos- Fue lo último que dijo Gaara antes de empezar a caminar, al mismo tiempo Shikamaru inmovilizo a Naruto que estaba a punto de tirarse encima del pobre chico, que a pesar de las malas vibras del Hokage se mantenía serio e imperturbable…. cualquiera pensaría que era hijo de Gaara.

-¡déjame Shikamaru!, ¡no ves que ese Mocoso me quitara a mi bebe!- Vaya que Naruto se ponía infantil cuando quería.

-Contrólate Naruto, recuerda que eres el Hokage – le dijo divertido. Observo a su hijo en la misma situación.

-¡Suéltame Shikadai, el cobarde esta escapando! – Boruto intentaba librarse de la parálisis de sombra, pero era imposible.

\- Yo quiero un onigiri como ese- Inojin sonreía mirando a Himawari - ¿crees que Himawari pueda hacer uno para mí?- pregunto emocionado.

-¡claro que no, ella solo los haría para el viejo y para mí!- Boruto miraba de manera asesina al pobre Inojin.

\- Deja de molestarlo Inojin- Shikadai suspiraba aburrido- esto es problemático-

Mientras tanto la pequeña Himawari caminaba feliz hacia su casa, tenía que contarle con detalles a su madre como pasó todo, después de todo Shinki no rechazo su regalo y eso la ponía más contenta, esperaba con muchas ansias volverlo a ver, tal vez tendría que pedirle a su padre que la mandara a Suna de vez en cuando.

Asi fue como Himawari con ayuda de su madre, supo lo que es estar enamorada por primera vez.

 **FIN**


End file.
